1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus and a substrate processing method, and more particularly, to a semiconductor wafer processing apparatus and a semiconductor wafer processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional semiconductor wafer processing apparatus, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No.10-55968, since a semiconductor wafer introducing position is located above a semiconductor wafer processing position and a discharge port position, a reaction by-product after processing adheres to a periphery of a substrate introducing port, which is prone to become a cause of particles, and it is necessary to provide a heating mechanism for preventing the adherence.